Ronnie Returns
by Oreo1
Summary: When Lizzie and Gordo hook up, Miranda begins to feel like a third wheel. But that all changes when she meets Ronnie... please r/r ::UPDATED::
1. Default Chapter

A/N: The story takes place when the gang is in high school. Lizzie and Gordo are now a couple, and Miranda begins to feel like a third wheel. But all that changes when she meets Ronnie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the shirt on by back.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda Sanchez strolled down the halls of Hildridge High, heading to her locker. She held her textbooks tightly across her chest, and let out a huge sigh. As usual, she would meet Gordo and Lizzie at their lockers. As she dumped her books in hers, she would casually make an attempt at a conversation with her supposable 'best friends'. But due to certain circumstances, she would soon become invisible to the sounds of their making out. She would eventually give up on ever having a civilized conversation with the two of them and head to her next class, alone, and quite depressed.  
  
As Miranda turned a corner, she could already see Lizzie and Gordo 'sucking face' at the other end of the hall, just as she had expected.  
  
"I don't know if I can take this any more," she said to herself.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Just as she was about to head down the hall to meet her fate, she felt a huge shove, so violent that it knocked her books out of her hands.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?" she yelled out as she bent down to pick up her books.  
  
"I'm sorry," the guy who knocked her down, replied. He quickly bent down to help her collect her stuff. "I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention." he trailed off as her handed her the last book and caught a glimpse of her face.  
  
She caught a glimpse of his face too, and was completely dumb-founded at the gorgeous human specimen standing in front of her. And, by the way he was staring at her, it seemed as if the feeling was mutual.  
  
"That's okay," she replied, rather embarrassed, "Accidents happen."  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, I'm Ronnie by the way," he said extending his arm to shake her hand.  
  
" I'm Miranda," she smiled, taking the offer.  
  
They stood right there, in the middle of the hall, lost in each other's eyes for at least three minutes. Unfortunately, their stares were interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
  
"Ronnie!" yelled the voice of some jock at the end of the hall, "Come on dude, you're gonna get you're ass in detention if you don't hurry it up!"  
  
Ronnie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Miranda," came Lizzie's voice from the opposite end (her fingers were intertwined with Gordo's), "Let's go!"  
  
Miranda let out a sigh of pure annoyance.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go," Ronnie said with a disappointed tone, "But I'd love if you could meet me and some of my friends at the Digital Bean today after school. You know, so we could talk?"  
  
Miranda could sense his nervousness.  
  
"Sure," she said, still lost in the depth of his amazing green eyes. She wanted to kiss him right then ad there. But instead, they parted; both heading to another torturous endearment of learning.  
  
Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. Miranda said his name over and over again in her mind; memorizing each letter, syllable. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue.  
  
Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. She thought again.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said aloud, "Did he say his name was Ronnie!?"  
A/N: Why is Miranda so out of whack just because the guy's name happens to be Ronnie? The answers will be in the next chapter.  
  
Toodles 


	2. Digital Bean Blues

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the clothes on my back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wasn't 'Ronnie' the name of the paperboy who broke Lizzie's heart?  
  
(A/N: Remember, Miranda and Ronnie never actually met in First Kiss. But Miranda remembers his name because Lizzie couldn't stop talking about him.)  
  
Wasn't he the one who gave her a promise ring, but then asked for it back? I can't fall for Lizzie's ex! And if I do, how do I know he won't do the same thing to me? What a sleaze!  
  
"But wait!" Miranda said aloud, realizing that she had judged him unfairly. What if it's not the same Ronnie? Yeah, it can't be. I'm sure there're plenty of Ronnies in this city. The chances of me ending up with Lizzie's Ronnie are slim to none. Okay, they aren't. But there's always a chance.  
  
All these thoughts flowed through Miranda's mind through the remainder of her classes. As soon as the last bell rang, she headed to the girl's room to freshen up for her date with Ronnie. She brushed her teeth (A/N: Yes, at school.), and reapplied her make-up.  
  
She then exited the washroom and headed for the main school entrance. There, she found none other than Lizzie, smoking a cigarette. Lizzie had begun smoking to relieve the stress of exams. Gordo found the habit appalling, so she promised to stop once exams where over. But much to her surprise, she found herself hooked and unable to quit long after exams where finished.  
  
Miranda, feeling rather guilty about heading off on a date with her best friend's ex, tried her best to slip by; not drawing any attention to herself. But much to Miranda's dissatisfaction, it didn't work.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie called, signaling for Miranda to come and talk to her.  
  
"Sorry, can't talk now!" she yelled back, pointing to her watch as if to say she was running late for something.  
  
Lizzie shook her head in disappointment and went back to fulfilling her filthy habit. (A/n: no offence to any smokers out there.)  
  
Miranda seemed pretty preoccupied today. Lizzie thought to herself. Lately we seem to be drifting apart, and I don't like it; I don't like it at all.  
  
A few minutes later, Gordo came out of the school; his hair all messy and wild. Lizzie let her cigarette butt drop, so she could appear more appealing to Gordo.  
  
"So," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Shall I walk you home?"  
  
"Actually, not yet," she said popping a breath mint into her mouth. "I'm craving a cappuccino from the Digital Bean right about now. Walk me there?"  
  
"Then to the Digital Bean it is," he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was having a blast at the Digital Bean. She, Ronnie, and a few of his friends, had all gathered at a corner booth and ordered some drinks. Miranda was astonished at how quickly they had accepted her into their group. She loved how open and friendly each one was. They weren't strictly preps, and they weren't strictly jocks. They were a mixture of everything, and Miranda could just feel their self-confidence rubbing off on her.  
  
They finished their drinks and continued to chat. About half an hour later, when all of Ronnie's friends had left, and only he and Miranda remained, Miranda decided to ask about Lizzie.  
  
"So," she began, approaching the subject carefully, "ever met anyone named Lizzie before?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically before answering her question.  
  
"Um, yeah. I've met a few Lizzies/ Elizabeths in my time. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, y'know. I'm just curious. So. have you dated any of them?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically again; still confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah. A few."  
  
Miranda sighed. She had hoped that he would be smarter than this. Her attempt at being subtle wasn't getting her anywhere, so she decided to just get right to the point.  
  
"Alright Ronnie. Listen. I'm asking you all these stupid questions because I have a feeling that you dated my best friend, Lizzie McGuire, before. And I'm afraid that although you seem like a nice guy and all, I couldn't possibly go out with the guy that broke my best friend's heart. So now, tell me. Did you ever date a Lizzie McGuire before?"  
  
"Um, did I hear my name?" came Lizzie's voice from behind Miranda. Miranda spun around to find a very pissed off Lizzie glaring at her. Gordo was standing behind her, holding a cappuccino. Miranda could tell by his expression that he didn't know what to think.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ronnie said smiling at her. "Long time no see."  
  
"Obviously not long enough," Lizzie said, flashing him her coldest stare.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question." Miranda said; tears forming in her eyes. Why did the one guy that she truly liked, have to be the one guy was supposed to be completely off limits to her?  
  
She glanced at her watch; 4pm on the dot.  
  
This is gonna be a long afternoon. She thought to herself. She glanced at the uncomfortable and confused faces that surrounded her.  
  
Yep, she thought again, a VERY long afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hoped you liked it. Definitely not the best chapter of my story; but still good nonetheless.  
  
Toddles. 


	3. What Have I Done?

Thanks again to all of you who were kind enough to review!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing except the shirt on my back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Miranda lay on her bed comfortably, staring at her ceiling. She had come home from the Digital Bean just an hour prior. She sighed as she replayed the events of the afternoon over and over again in her mind. Everything had been going so well, until Lizzie showed up. And when Miranda had tried to explain, Lizzie just yelled something about Miranda being a lousy friend, cussed Ronnie off, and ran out of there as fast as she could. Miranda ran out herself, shortly after; leaving Gordo and Ronnie to bicker over past history.  
  
'Well, I guess that's the end of my friendship with Lizzie,' thought Miranda sadly.  
  
She glanced at her clock radio. It had just turned seven o'clock. Her mother would be calling her down for dinner any minute now. Miranda got up slowly and headed over to her desk to grab her Disc Man. She always listened to music, full blast, when she was depressed. Preferably to Eminem. She wasn't sure why, but his smooth voice, and cleaver lyrics, always helped her to deal with her problems.  
  
As she grabbed her Disc Man, and headed back over to her bed, she heard her mother's voice calling her from downstairs.  
  
"Miranda!" came her mother's Spanish accent, "Lizzie is here to see you!"  
  
'Lizzie?' Thought Miranda, slightly confused.  
  
She headed down the stairs and found Lizzie at her front door carrying a large box full of stuff.  
  
"What's all this?" Miranda asked, eyeing the contents of the box from a distance. She secretly hoped that Lizzie wasn't planning to throw those things at her.  
  
"It's all the stuff that I've borrowed from you over the years." Lizzie said prissily. "I've got your Spice Girls CD in here, that friendship bracelet you made for at summer camp when we were nine, the lip gloss I borrowed from you last week, that *NSYNC poster you g--"  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda interrupted her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Miranda didn't know what else to say.  
  
Lizzie turned around and sat down on Miranda's front step. Miranda joined her.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Then why'd you do it?" she prompted, "You couldn't have possibly thought that I would be comfortable at the thought of you going out with Ronnie."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't like it, but could you at least try to understand? I mean, I really like Ronnie, and I'm pretty sure he likes me too."  
  
"Even so." she trailed off and let out another sigh, "He's not worth it Miranda. I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt. He'll bring you up just to bring you down. Don't let him fool you."  
  
Miranda ran her fingers through her hair, just as she always did when deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe you're right," she said in a moderate tone. After about three minutes more of complete silence, she said "Alright. If you really don't want me to date him, I won't."  
  
A huge smile swept over Lizzie's face; a huge contrast to the look of sadness that was on Miranda's.  
  
"Thank-you Miranda," she said as she gave Miranda a huge hug. "Believe me, it's no huge loss."  
  
'What have I done'? Thought Miranda as she hugged Lizzie back. 'What have I done?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know; short chapter. But the next one will be longer and better. I'm pretty sure that most of you will enjoy it. Well then, I'd better get to work.  
  
Toodles 


	4. Absolutely Perfect

Thanks for the reviews. All your questions will be answered in an Authors Note that I'll post prior to the next chapter. Oh, and this chapter is entirely in Miranda's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Lizzie left, I headed inside for dinner. I was quiet for the rest of the evening and completely bummed out for the night. What was I thinking when I agreed to call it quits with Ronnie? I groaned in agony. The whole thing was eating me up inside. Even listening to my Eminem CD didn't help.  
  
I sighed as I remembered what I used to do whenever I was in a situation that was too complicated for me to handle. Yep; I used to climb out of my bed and walk across the hall to Isabella's room. Isabella was my nineteen- year-old sister. I could always talk to her about anything, no matter how big the problem was. But now with her all the way at N.Y.U, I couldn't do that anymore. But wait! I could always call her! My eyes brightened at the thought. Though I knew it wouldn't be the same, I gave it a shot anyway.  
  
I glanced at my clock radio again. It read 10:35pm. Perfect time to call an aspiring college student. My brainy sister was probably up studying for some sort of exam. I sat up and reached for my cordless phone. I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear and dialed her dorm telephone number. A voice I didn't recognize answered with a sugary sweet "Hello?"  
  
"Hi," I said trying to sound polite, "Is Isabella there? This is her sister calling."  
  
"Yeah, she's here," came the sugar sweet voice again, "Just one moment."  
  
I felt as though I was listening to Legally Blonde all over again. I rolled my eyes as I waited for Isabella to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey Miranda," she said. I smiled for the first time in hours. It was nice to hear her voice again.  
  
We exchanged greetings quickly. Then I dove right in, and told her about my situation. She was quiet for a while as she analyzed the problem over again in her mind.  
  
"Wow, you've got a tough problem there, Randa." She sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So tell me, what would [I] you [/I] do if you were me?" I prayed that she had a solution.  
  
"Well, personally I would follow my heart. If Lizzie values your friendship like she should, she shouldn't let a guy come between you two."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I thought for a moment. "But she's completely convinced that he's gonna dump me; just like he dumped her. She just doesn't want me to get hurt."  
  
"That's what she [I] says [/I]. But from what you told me, I'm sensing a bit of jealousy coming from her. Maybe she's not completely satisfied with Gordo?"  
  
I thought about what Isabella said. I had been thinking the same thing.  
  
I thanked her for her advice, and said that I might consider it. I then quickly hung up and climbed into bed. I had a hard time falling asleep that night. Could my best friend really be that selfish? The thought haunted me in my sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were both mysteriously absent the next day. I can't say that I wasn't relived. I was already stressed out with the mountain-load of schoolwork that they had suddenly dumped on us; I didn't need the two of them to add to it.  
  
I planned to meet up with Ronnie at lunch to apologize for the night before. But when I entered the lunchroom, I saw Kate cozying up to him at a back table. At first I was hurt, but then I laughed at how obviously uncomfortable Ronnie was in Kate's presence. She was trying hard to win him over, and he was trying hard to let her down gently.  
  
I laughed again as I continued to watched them. Kate was looking pretty frustrated, and downright pathetic now. Ronnie, desperate to find a reason to leave the table, spotted me, and waved. I waved back and motioned for him to come sit with me. He smiled, and walked over to me. Kate's expression was priceless. Now she was pathetic [I] and [/I] embarrassed.  
  
"Looked like Kate was coming on to you pretty strong," I joked.  
  
He chuckled. "She sure is aggressive."  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have run out of there. How cowardly, eh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Lizzie overreacted. I didn't know she could hold a grudge for that long, did you?"  
  
"Yeah; she's not the type that forgives easily." I took a sip of my drink. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could go out again. You know, give it another shot?"  
  
I nervously waited for an answer. I had never been so forward before.  
  
Luckily, his answer was: "Sure, how does tonight sound?"  
  
"Perfect," I said. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How'd you all like it? The next chapter will be posted soon.  
  
Toodles 


	5. Don't Tell Lizzie

Sorry it's been so long since an update. I hate to admit it, but I got lazy ( (  
  
But no worries, I plan to keep updating until I complete this story once and for all. So let's get to it shall we?  
  
You know the drill:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and five cents.no wait: four cents.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For their date, Ronnie took Miranda downtown to 'The Dot', a popular dance club for Californian teens. Miranda was really into dancing and loud music, so she was completely content with the choice setting for their date.  
  
When they arrived, Miranda smiled, grabbed Ronnie's hand, and shouted: "Let's dance!" over the deafening music.  
  
Ronnie grinned and shook his head sheepishly.  
  
"I can't," he said shyly, "I'm a lousy dancer."  
  
Miranda felt slightly bummed for a second. Then she smiled, looked at him slyly and said: "Then come. I'll teach you."  
  
Before Ronnie could refuse, Miranda pulled him into the crowd of bustling teenagers. She then took both his hands in hers and placed them around her waist; dancing flirtatiously with him afterwards.  
  
"Just keep with the rhythm," she advised, whispering in his ea whilst moving her body to the beat.  
  
As soon as Ronnie got the hang of it, he began to realize why Miranda loved the 'club scene' so much: It was fun!  
  
After about forty-five minutes of dancing, they decided to head over to the lounge area for some drinks. Once they had ordered, Ronnie excused himself and headed to the restroom. While Miranda waited on both Ronnie and her drink, she heard a familiar male voice speaking behind her.  
  
"I love you too Parker. You know that. Lizzie means nothing to me compared to you."  
  
Miranda's eyes widened and she spun around to find Parker Mackenzie in Gordo's embrace.  
  
"Gordo!?" Miranda spat out in disbelief, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Gordo's eyes widened as well when his eyes fell on Miranda. She quickly released Parker and dug his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Um, Miranda." he began, "I was just um. just." He became lost for words.  
  
Parker's eyes shifted back and forth between Gordo and Miranda; confused.  
  
"Gordo, I can't believe you!" yelled Miranda, "How could you lie to Lizzie like this?!"  
  
Gordo looked down at the ground shamefully.  
  
Just then, Ronnie walked up and placed his arm around Miranda lovingly. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Gordo's eyes mischievously lit up. "Well looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't been completely truthful with Lizzie, huh?"  
  
Miranda inwardly cringed. He had her there.  
  
Ronnie looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow. "How about we all step outside? Where it's quiet."  
  
Parker looked at him and nodded. "Good idea," she agreed. They all headed for the exit.  
  
When they where all outside, Ronnie laughed nervously and said: "Well, this is awkward, eh?"  
  
"Very," agreed Gordo.  
  
"How about we all make a pact?" suggested Miranda.  
  
The others looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Look," she continued, "it's obvious that none of us want Lizzie to know about what went on here tonight. So how about we pretend like nothing did? You know, keep it between the four of us?"  
  
"I'm in," quipped Parker.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's best for now," Ronnie chimed in.  
  
"So we're all in agreement?" asked Miranda, eyeing Gordo and Parker carefully, "No one tells Lizzie?" They all nodded.  
  
Miranda and Gordo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Both couples headed back inside the club and tried to avoid each other for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd you all think? Another chapter's coming soon, so keep checking back.  
  
Toodles 


	6. Open Thoughts

For this little chappie, I decided to write two diary/journal entries. The first one is in Miranda's point of view, and the second's in Gordo's. I hope you all like them, and please continue to write reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shirt on my back and three cents.  
  
As usual: Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Ronnie and I have been dating for two whole weeks now, and things couldn't be more perfect. The pact that he and I made with Gordo and Parker is still going strong; Lizzie doesn't know a thing. But there been a few close calls in the past week, though. Take Tuesday for example. I invited Ronnie over for a study session after school. Unfortunately not much work was getting done. After a short while, we were having an intense make out session on my bed. I don't know what it is about his kisses, but they're magical, and make me want to kiss him more.  
  
Anyway, like I mentioned, things were getting intense. That's when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, preceded by a knock on the door. We froze then got up abruptly. The next thing I know, Lizzie's cheerful voice is calling me from the opposite side of the door: "Miranda? Your mom let me in. She said you were up in your room. Can I come in?" Ronnie and I looked at each other, horrified. We had to think fast. Unconsciously, I shoved him under my bed and hastily fixed my hair. "Sure, come in" I called as casually as I could manage. Lizzie open the door, looked at me and smiled. Man, was she easy to fool. She was totally unaware of anything- weird going on.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could borrow that Puma handbag that you bought last week? Gordo's taking me out tonight and that bag would totally complete my outfit." She twirled around for me to observe her clothing. "Don't you think?" Poor, predictable, insecure Lizzie, always needing to be reassured. But instead I told her what she wanted to hear: "You're right. It will." I walked into my walk-in closet and came out with the bag. She took it, thanked me and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow!" I heard her call as she headed down the stairs.  
  
When I heard the front door slam, I breathed a sigh of relief. Ronnie pulled himself out from under the bed, smiled at me and said: "I guess part of the fun is not getting caught, huh?" I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Totally," I quipped, and kissed him again.  
  
See what a predicament I'm in Diary? There's a part of me who feels totally bad for betraying such a close friend. But the other part of me just screams: 'Screw you, Lizzie! I'm going to follow my heart regardless of what you say!' I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Because in the end, Diary, one of those parts is going to have to win. .  
  
Miranda Sanchez  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
For the most part, nothing's really changed since my last entry. The pact I made with Parker, Ronnie, and Miranda is still sacred; so I've continued to see Parker behind Lizzie's back. Although the fear of being caught has made my relationship with Parker more interesting, it's tearing me up inside. Though my time with Parker is sweet, the after-taste is nothing but a huge dose of guilt. I hate risking my relationship with Lizzie; I really do. But once again, Parker has me under her spell, and there's no turning back. And you know what's funny journal? I would have never guessed in a million years, that I, David Gordon, would have to choose between two girls.  
  
I mean, at this point, I think that I would be happy with either one of them. They both have their strong points: Parker's wild and fun; totally spontaneous. Plus, she's been so co-operative while I've been straightening this whole mess out in my head. She's known I've been seeing Lizzie on the side, and, for some reason, hasn't dumped me.yet.  
  
But that's not to say that Lizzie isn't just as great. She's friendly, warm, and very sentimental. What's a guy to do when he has the hearts of two girls that are both beautiful; inside and out?  
  
Anyway, while I'm figuring this all out, I have to be more careful at protecting my relationship with Lizzie. Just yesterday I was having a little "study session" with Parker in my room, when Lizzie nearly caught us. I managed to shove Parker out my window (don't worry; my room's on the first floor) and shut the drapes just seconds before Lizzie came prancing in there with a batch of cookies she had made me. See how sweet she is? As much as the guilt killed me on the inside, I managed to act completely casual on the outside; and she bought it.  
  
Arrgg!! Journal, I really need someone to save me from myself. Because if this goes on much longer, someone's going to get hurt; bad.  
  
David Gordon  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Even if you didn't, please, please, please review. They totally motivate me to write more.  
  
Toodles 


End file.
